Truth of my Demons
by Yami Dragoness Exorcist
Summary: THIS WAS JUST PLANE BAD SO REWRITE! COMMING SOON
1. chapter 1

_Rins, pov age 10_

 _'I guess I have always known, that I'm just not normal...'_ That... Day it all started... When I learned the truth of my origin... I didn't be leave it at first but, soon after it became a reality.

It was a year ago... I was walking home from school and as usual Yukio was staying to help out his teachers and to study... On my way home I saw this little girl, I want to say she looked about 7... She was getting picked on by some other boys that were saying she was weird...

"Hey, stop it!! Leave her alone!"

"What are you gonna do about it Okumora?!" shouted Shiritori (That how u spell his name?) as he turned around to face me with a devilish grin across his face.

"H...help... Me.." The little girl pleaded silently for help,

"SHUT UP!!" Shiritori kicked the little girl in the ribs..

I snapped... "GAAAAAAAAAH!!!" I screamed as I ran towards Shiritori with my fists raised ready to throw a punch, as soon as I got close the other three tackled me...

"Get off me!" I screamed as I tried thrashing my body around to hopefully throw them off.

Shiritori reached in his pocked and grabbed a razor sharp knife, he slowly walked towards me with knife in hand in bent down and grabbed my arm... Slowly he cut into my arm about a 6 inch gash into my arm... My arm gushed blood as I screamed, Shiritori was laughing demonicly... That's when little black bugs, which I know know are Coal Tars... Swarmed Shiritori as he grew horns, tail, and claws... As his treaty sharpened he spoke...

"Come on now my young prince, let the blood of demonic origin open the gate of Gehhena!" He spoke in a deep and demonic tone

"W...what is... Going on..." I shook, I didn't know what to do at that moment...

A sudden flash a pain through my body and I burst into flames... The three boys atop of me screamed in agony... I was to shocked to notice..

"Those blue flames are proof you are the true spawn of satan," said the now fully demon looking Shiritori... As the I heard gate of Gehhena slowly opened... As I know know being Gehhena gate... "My name is Asteroth... Now we mustn't wait any longer, your father awaits you."

Asteroth grabbed me and threw me into the gate as slowly sank down into Gehhena I was to shocked to even realize what was goin on until I saw my dad staring at me, frightened as if he had been to late to save me... To be honest he was...

End of the intro

 _'I wonder if Yukio still misses me... I've been gone for a year now and I get this feeling sometimes that they don't care anymore... I've been thought to kill and not to have merci appon exorsicts... But I was told that my 'dad' was and exorsict and so was Yukio, so I guess it's for the better that I'm gone... I wonder, will they kill me if I return... Or do they even know?'_

 **IF YOU LIKE THIS INTRO TO MY STORY LIKE IT AND LEAVE A SUGGESTION, I WILL UPDATE REGULARLY IF YOU ENJOY :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY, IT'S ME AGAIN & THANKS ****pll539563** **FOR THE POSITIVE COMMENT.**

 **THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ABOUT WHAT LIFE WAS LIKE IN ASSIAH AFTER RIN WAS TAKEN SO IT WILL TAKE PLACE A YEAR AGO.**

 _Third pov ~ Assiah at the monastery ~ 1 year ago_

"Rin's not home yet... do you think anything could have gone wrong?" asked one of the priests at the monastery (Sorry I don't quite know their names please be kind and tell me who they are)

Shiro stood up suddenly and headed for the door, "You guys stay here in case he comes home. Kuro, come with me," he said as he walked out the door as Kuro followed him in search of Rin.

 _~ About 20 mins later ~_

Shiro searched the streets in search of rin but had no luck... Until he heard the laughter of a demon from a nearby ally.

Shiro ran towards the laughter worrying for his sons' safety... when he saw blue flames appear out of the ally he knew his son was there... Shiro ran as fast as he could but by the time he reached the ally... he stood 2 meters from his son as a terrified expression appeared on his face... He was too late... Rin, after they had locked eyes, was sent to Gehenna... as the Gehenna gate vanish Shiro fell to his knees in disappointment... He should have told Yukio to walk with Rin, or at least have Rin wait for Yukio... but no... now Rin was gone.

Shiro walked slowly to the monastery... With sorrow filling his heart...

 _~ At the monastery ~ 30 mins later ~ Yukios pov ~_

I got home and I was going to see Rin, ask him how his day went but, he wasn't home... I asked the priests but they didn't know either. Soon enough my dad came home, his face filled with sorrow.

"Dad, what's wrong, is it Rin?" I asked impatiently, I was worried.

Shiro replied with a small nod then told them what he had seen happen to Rin.

"No!" Yukio fell onto Shiro to hug him, "Rin can't be gone... he can't be!"

 _~ Around 8 months later ~_

 _Yukios memories_

 _'I remember everything over these past months and everything seemed so monotone... I tried to convince Shiro to go in search for Rin maybe we could save him... but every time she shook his said implying that Rin could not be saved._

 _As time passed people spoke about Rin less and less, while people at school spread rumors about why Rin just disappeared..."I hear he ran away," "I hear Rin just gave up on school," "I bet he went to counseling because he kept on hurting people," all rumors... but I couldn't say anything about the truth... so Shiro told Rins teachers he would no longer be attending for Rin had been 'Killed' in the murders overnight... I wanted to believe that more than the fact that RIn was now living in Gehenna..._


	3. Chapter 3 Facts and Silver

**HELLO AGAIN PEOPLE IS YA FRIENDLY DEMONIC STORY RIGHT HERE!!! CAME UP WITH A** _new ish_ **CHARACTER THAT APEARS IN THIS CHAPTER, SO WITHOUT ANY MORE INTRO CAUSE IM NOT GIVIN SPOILERS, GO READ IT ALREADY XD and more thanks to pll539563 for her help with naming the new character**

 **Rin: age 11**

 **Yukio: age 11**

 **1 year after Rin was taken**

 **?: age 8**

 _~ In Assiah ~ Yukios pov ~_

I sat down at my desk in my room me and Rin used to share, I looked outside of the grey window above my desk... The clear glass was tinted grey from the lack of cleaning as dust gathered on the lining of the window. Other kids I've seen around my school played at the park across the street, I wanted to play but I needed to become an exorcist... For Rins sake.

"Yukio! It's time to eat!" Called Shiro from the dinning room outside of his room where Yukio sat inside.

"Coming," I ran out of my room and sat down at the table, the other priests had left to go on a mission... I wondered why dad never went on missions anymore but I didn't bother him about it.

Shiro set a bowl of noodles roped with seasoning and a water down in front of me.

"Wow! This looks amazing!" I looked at the food as if it were the first time I had ever seen noodles, thus made dad laugh.

"You know Yukio, if Rin were here he could make dinner 100 times better than I can." Shiro laughed, if had been the first time sense Rin had left that we spoke about him without being so serious...

"Yeah, you're right!" I smiled and went and ate my dinner, then went to sleep.

 _~Shiros pov-_

I went into my office after Yukio fell asleep and called Mephisto I needed to ask for his help.

"HELLO MY DEAR OLD FRIEND!!! What is it that you need or do you just want to talk?" Mephisto greeted me sounding ecstatic then calmed down.

"I need you to check on Rin.." I said with all seriousness,

"Alright, but for what you can't just have me bother my younger brothers for nothing Hmmm?" Mephisto said with more of a laughing tone.

"I'll let it slide that Amimon tried to destroy the Vatican a month ago and lift his punishment," Shiro sighed he knew that was the only was Mephisto would ever agree.

"GREAT!! I shall get information on Rin," Mephisto was about to hang up but I stopped him.

"Please, tell me how he seems to feel being there." I said, then hung up.

~ Amimons pov ~

"What is it big brother?"

"I need you to check in on Rin and to tell me what's going on with him and his he seems to feel being there in Gehenna."

"Ok"

I headed of towards satans castle where I would find Rin training.

~ _Rins pov - Gehenna ~_

"Yeaaah!!! Hhaaaaa!!!! Gaaaah!!!! Aargh... Ooof... Ow..." I was training with a steel sword my father had given me, I was fighting someone who seemed to be an exorcist that I was told I couldn't stop this 'easy' training until I could burn my opponent with my flames...

I haven't even seen my own flame sense I was taken here, I didn't know how the worked.. Let alone make them appear out of thin air.

I didn't realize but Amiamon watched me as I trained, to be honest I felt better here in a way... No one yelled at me for causing pain... I continued on with my training for the next 2 hours then went to bed.

Amiamon reported back to Mephisto and he told Shiro everything Amiamon told him.

~ Third person~ Assiah ~

"Yes I understand," Shiro hung up the phone then kicked the wall. ' _Why in the hell is is fighting an exorcist'_

Shiro kept on yelling in his head while Yukio went for a walk.

~Yukios pov~

I ant for a walk outside it was moderately warm outside. I wore jeans and a T-shirt. As I walked along a little girl starts calling out my name,

"Yukio!! Wait... W... Wa... Wait!! " I turn around and I see a little girl with blond hair and a silver shirt and golden colored shorts.

"Galah!" She fell onto the sidewalk with a stud and I ran over to help her up.

"Are you ok?" I asked her she replied with a nod.

"My name is Emi, I wanted to talk to you about your brother... Rin was it?" Said Emi,

I was shocked how did she know about Rin?

"Yeah it's Rin, what about him?" I question politely,

"He's not dead, he wasn't murdered like Your father said," Emi said sadly,

"I know,"

"Rin saved me... From the demons, but the price was being sent to Gehenna." Emi said sadly... I looked at her she must be the daughter from a family of exorcists.

"Emi, are your parents exorcists?" I asked

She gave a slight nod and I invited her over to my house to talk.

'If Rin saved her she must have saw his flames but why _hasent she brought them up? Did she not seen them or was she to shocked to realize what was going on...?'_

 **SO HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OVER 2 Years then the 5 TH will be over their 13 th birth day, SO DID YOU LIKE IT AMD WHAT DID U THINK ABOUT EMI... SHE THE SHY THOE BUT HER OUTFIT SCREAMS LOOK AT ME IM SHINNY XD**


	4. Chapter 4 Catching up & reaching goals

**HEY ITS ME AGAIN SRY FOR JUMPIN AHEAD AGAIN 1 YEAR BUT I NEED TO XD**

 **Rin: age 12** ** _Gehenna_**

 **Yukio: age 12** ** _Assiah_**

 **Emi: age 9** ** _Assiah_**

 _~ Rins pov ~ Gehenna ~_

I've overheard my father talking to the Demon general Lucifer, the demon king of light (Did I get that right?)... They seemed to be questioning whether I was ready to head back to Assiah... but for what reason could they have for sending me back?

Later that day my father told me I would be going back to Assiah on a mission to retrieve the Demon Sword Kurikara or the Koma Sword as Shiro called it. Father told me it was the key to controlling my flames, I didn't understand because I **could** control my flames.

He told me to get ready for I would be leaving in an hour. So I got ready and waited for my father to tell me it was time.

 _~1 hour later~_

Father told me it was time so I used my claws to cut open my arm spilling my blood to open the Gehenna gate to Assiah. I stepped on top of it and sank down and was brought to Assiah.

 _~ Yukios pov ~ Assiah ~_

I was talking to Emi like I had been doing for the past year, she changed over time. She wasn't the shy little girl she was before, she was an artistic and creative free spirit. She wore her blond hair in two silver pigtails, she wore a short little silver dress with golden leggings along with little grey shoes. Her teal colored eyes sparkled whenever she drew.

"Gaaaaah!" Shouted someone down the street that followed with a blunt sounding thud.

I and Emi went over to the person that screamed, and I was in shock... It was Rin...

Emi didn't stutter or stumble she just ran up to Rin and gave him a hug.

Rin was surprised, he had not recognized Emi... so he just stood there confused... staring at me, he seemed to be a bit mad... so I finally spoke up.

"Rin, when did you... how... what... WHERE WERE YOU!" I ran over to him and hugged him as Emi stepped away.

"Get off!" Rin demanded as he pushed me away.

"We gotta go see dad, your finally home. He needs to know!" I insisted, so me, Rin, and Emi when back to the monastery.

Rin seemed a bit on edge on the way home but I didn't bother him, I thought he's just a little nervous. When we got to the monastery dad greeted us, Rin was the last one to walk in. When dad saw him he stood there looking at Rin. Dad couldn't say anything so he just gave Rin a hug.

 _~ Rins pov~ Assiah ~_

Shiro gave me a hug. I wanted to break free of it and yell at him like I had Yukio, but that would seem off so I went with it. After Shiro was done hugging me he made dinner for me, Yukio, and the other girl. That's when things got weird.

"So Rin remember me?" The girl asked I didn't know her so how could I remember her. I sat there confused.

"Oh, that's right I never thanked you, So thank you for saving me 2 years ago. My names Emi!" She said in such a colorful way.

"I um... you're welcome..." I said, and Yukio cut me off.

"Rin tell me... How did you come back?" Yukio asked.

"Surely he didn't just let you leave..."

Shiro walked into the room, "Time to eat!" Shiro sat down three bowls of soup. We ate then Yukio told me that Emi knew about me so it was ok to talk about it, but I didn't want to talk about it.

"So.. how did you come back here?" Yukio asked for the second time,

"I ran away, I **am** able to..." I stopped before I let it slip I could open the gate.

"I _was_ able to slip away when Amaimon went through the gate before it vanished." I lied.

After that we talked more or less about what I missed out here with Emi, then we went to sleep.

~Over view of this year~

We played and had fun with the rest of the year while Shiro seemed on edge. Days went by fast for me cause all I was focused on was finding Kurikara, but I always was watched by Shiro or Yukio. I managed to find a secret room in the monastery when Shiro thought I was asleep, I watched him as he recited something and turned a key he went down into the room and I saw a blue light. That must have been Kurikara, I need to bring it back to Gehenna for Father. After that me and Emi talked almost every day with Yukio, I never said much, until the time our "Birth-Day" came around.

~End of over veiw~

It was snowing outside and Emi, Yukio, and I played in the snow. Our "birthday" was fun... I guess it was for them but not for me...

When it was time for presents Yukio got a new set of books. no duh.

And when it why my turn Shiro went to go get something... ' _Could he be going to get the sword?'_

Shiro came back with a blue sheath in his hands, along with a sword with a blue handle. Shiro kneeled down in front of me.

"Rin, this is the Koma Sword... I've finally decided to give it to you, a long time ago when you and Yukio were born I had your demonic powers sealed within it." Shiro stopped...

Took a deep breath then placed the sword in my hands, I looked amazed by the bright colors of the gold and dark blues that colored the sword.

"You must never draw the sword from the sheath because then you will awaken..." Shiro stood up and patted me on my head.

 _'awaken, powers... could this be what father wanted the sword for? Well I won't let father down, I'll bring it back tonight'_

 **HAHA WILL SHIRO STOP HIM BEFORE HE LEAVES OR WILL YUKIO? OR WILL RIN MAKE IT TO GEHENNA AND GIVE THE KURIKARA SWORD TO HIS FATHER SATAN!**


	5. Chapter 5 Secrets Uncovered

**Rin age 13**

 **Yukio age 13**

 **Emi age 9 still**

~ _Yukios pov ~ Assiah ~_

It was around 10 pm when Emi went home and Rin and I went to sleep. Rin seemed tired because he had fallen asleep quickly, and I just couldn't... I didn't know what but something felt off, I tried to shake the feeling but I couldn't. So about an hour later I fell asleep.

' _Why am I so cold? Did Rin open the window...'_

I got up to the window wide open... and Rin wasn't in his bed. I looked outside to see a light along with the sound of grass crunching under someone's feet. It was Rin... he was outside with the Koma sword using his flames to shed light on the grass.

I rushed outside and shouted in panic, "Rin, what are you doing!"

Rin without hesitation jolted his head to face me... blank, listless, without emotion he stared at me.

"Leave me alone..." Rin growled

"What...what are you going to do Rin?" I questioned, _'he couldn't be going back to Gehenna, Right?'_

"I'm going home." He said that as if it were obvious to what he was doing, which it was I don't know why it didn't click in my mind the moment I saw him.

"But... this **is** your home Rin?" I said that questioning myself...

"No, it's not Yukio. I don't belong here." He said sounding quite mad at me.

"You can't go back to Gehenna you belong here along with me and Dad!" I screamed and I guess dad heard me because he came running out the door.

"Shiro is **_NOT_** my father! My father is the ruler of Gehenna and the King of ALL demons! I am the son of Satan!" He screamed lighting aflame.

"Rin!" Shiro shouted, "please stay with me and Yukio this is your home, this is where you belong."

"I don't belong here, and you know it!" Rin shouted.

"Rin that demon is not your father and this is your home!" I shouted trying to reason with my brother.

I was shocked as I saw Rin sprinting at me as he punched me in my stomach so hard it threw me back into the air.

"Yukio!" Shiro shouted as he reached to catch me as I landed in his arms. Dad set me down on the grass as he stepped forward closer to Rin,

"Rin, that is now what to treat your brother!"

"That kid is not my bother!" Rin screamed correcting Shiro in some way

"What?" Shiro questioned in shock

"My brothers are the eight demon kings of Gehenna, there is no way I could ever be brothers with an exorcist led alone be the _**SON**_ of one!" Rin shouted as he tore into his own flesh, spilling his demonic blood opening Gehenna Gate.

"Now I shall follow my fathers will and send him Kurikara, the demon sword I was sent to Assiah to retrieve for my father!" Rin laughed demonically and with hearing those words come out of Rin's mouth I collapsed and I was now sprawled out on the grass unconscious.

 _~ Emis' pov ~ Assiah ~_

I was walking in the night around where I lived and I heard someone yell, "Now I shall follow my father's will and send him Kurikara, the demon sword I was sent to Assiah to retrieve for my father!"

 _'Was that Rin?!'_

I rushed down the street to see Rin standing beside Gehenna gate, _'what is he thinking!?'_

"Rin stop!" I shouted as he looked at me

"Stay out of this Emi!" He urged me not to interfere but I knew what he was going through

"I can help you Rin just hear me out!" I begged Rin

"How can you possibly help me! You're the daughter of an exorcist, all they want to do is kill me and my father!" He shouted angerly

"No... I'm not Rin," I said sadly

"What do you mean your not Emi?" Shiro questioned me.

"I feel terrible for letting you believe these lies I told you about myself..." I took a deep breath, "I'm not the daughter of a family of exorcists, I'm... The daughter of one of the eight demon kings of Gehenna. My father is Lucifer, the demon king of light."

Rin gazed at the grass as he turned to the Gehenna gate and tossed Kurikara into the gate.

"NO!" I and Shiro screamed as Rin laughed.

"Why did you ever think that I would ever stay here is this place where all people do is want me killed!" Rin laughed as he turned to me grinning maniacally.

"Because I know how it feels to abandon the place you have called home for years! How it feels to be looked down upon because of your origin, how it feels to be hated..." I said sadly as I realized there may be no way to stop Rin from leaving at this point.

"I don't care if you _know_ what it feels like, You will never know what I'm going through!" Rin shouted

"Rin... please..." Shiro tried to urge his son Rin now to go but Rin interrupted him,

"Shiro I don't want to hear it... You're _**NOT**_ my father and I'm _**NOT**_ your son and this is _**NOT**_ my home!" Rin turned to Shiro, "And as far as Yukio goes... He's not my brother anymore." Those were Rins last words before he stepped into the Gehenna gate and vanished before our eyes...

"Rin..." I fell to my knees and cried...

"I'm so sorry Rin... I wish I could have realized," Shiro saddened as he took me inside along with Yukio who was still unconscious... _'What was I thinking... why did I say that to everyone... What does Shiro think of me what does Rin think of me? But as far as Yukio knows... I'm still human'_

 _~ Rins pov ~ Gehenna ~_

"Welcome home my son, you have exceeded my expectations..." Spoke my father as he sat on his throne and he grinned at me.

"I've retrieved Kurikara from Assiah as you wished father." I kneeled down before my father before turning my head to see him eye to eye.

"Now my son if you don't mind... Break it."

 **HAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER! HOW MANY OF YOU GUESSED EMI WAS THE DAUGHTER OF LUCIFER! HAHA, SO MANY SURPRISES! WHAT WILL SHIRO DO NOW THAT RIN IS BACK IN GEHENNA WHAT WILL EMI TELL YUKIO! AND WHAT WILL YUKIO THINK OF HIS BROTHER AFTER THIS SURPRISING CHAPTER! JUST HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE**


	6. notice

Im sorry for the lack of updates i will try to updates soon i had my parents divirce so i had little timw... im sry and will try harder


	7. Chapter 6

**HEY, GUYS SORRY FOR SUCH A LATE UPDATE!**

 _ **Rin age 13**_

 _ **Yukio age 13**_

 _ **Emi age 10**_

 _~Rins pov~ Gehenna~_

"I'm sorry for asking father but, you want me to 'break' Kurikara, are you sure that is," I was interrupted by the king of earth himself, Amimon.

"Hello, there little brother."

"What is it..." I said irritated.

"Nothing, I just have orders to bring you to Assiah." After saying that he rushed me and went running out of the throne room with me and the sword but Lucifer grabbed the sword, Amimon not paying attention used something weird and traveled to Assiah not before nocking me out...

 _~ Emis pov ~ Assiah ~ One week ago ~_

I woke up at noon after what had happened last night I walked out into the dining area to see Yukio and Shiro looking at me, Shiro seemed happy to see that I had told them the truth but Yukio. He was looking at me in a very annoyed way.

"Emi, come sit down," Shiro told me politely.

"So if you don't mind please tell Yuko, what you told me and Rin last night."

"Ok. Yukio, I'm Lucifers, daughter... Princess Emilia, Demon of light."

Yukio turned away and headed to his room, I looked down.

"It's ok Emi, give Yukio some time," Shiro tried to lighten me but it didn't help.

 _ **RING RING!**_ Shiros phone went off,

~Shiros pov~

I flicked up my phone to see it was Mephisto

S "Hello?"

M "Well hello Shiro, I have some news"

S "Good or bad?"

M "Both, regarding if Amimon bringing Rin back to Assiah is good news to you?"

S "What!?"

M "Yes, I sent Amimon to get Rin and the Koma sword from Gehenna. Unfourtinetly He couldn't get the sword past Lucifer."

S "What of Rin?"

M "He is here in my office, unconsios."

S "How does he look?"

M "Human"

S "Good, that means the sword hasn't been broken nor drawn."

M "What do you wish I do to him? If he wakes up he could easily head back to Gehenna, unless..."

S "Unless what?"

M "I lock him in a cell until your arrival?"

S "Fine, but don't do anything to him"

M "Alrighty then goodbye!"

~ End of call ~

~Rins pov ~ present time ~ Assiah~

I was sitting in a cell where every so often Shiro would come by, I glared at him.

He seemed sad to look at me but I didn't care...

At least... not until I knew what true sadness felt like.

It all happened so fast Shiro was talking to me and the last words from him I heard were "I don't know who you are anymore Rin, but I still care."

Then he fell to his knees and bursted into flames it was my father, he had possesed Shiro.

For a moment I laughed at the sight then, I stopped as I felt pain I never knew this till now, I still cared.

After that all I could remember was the sensation of pain rushing through my body as I bursed into flames... but this time was different.

My ears grew longer and to a point as my teeth sharpened with a new tail on my back. I looked different I felt different, so much power that had been surpressed for years, but still wasent free the sword wasent broken but, I didnt what it to be now... I wanted to apologise, to Emi... to my Brother...

 **SRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER its 3 IN THE MORNING SO YEAH XD** A **AND SORRY FOR SPELLING AND GRAMMER MISTAKES MY CORReCTOR WASSENT WORKING :C AND THATS TO U GUYS WHO SUPORTED ME WITH MY FAMILY ISSUES 3 YOU ALL!**


	8. Chapter 7

**HEY, EVERYONE IM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE ON THIS UPDATE! MID-TERMS JUST STARTED AND I HAD TO STUDY! WELP THIS CHAPTER WILL HOPEFULLY MAKE UP FOR THE BAD CHAPTER AND LACK OF UPDATES!**

 _ **Rin age: 13**_

 _ **Yukio age: 13**_

 _ **Emi age: 10**_

 _ **~Assiah~**_

 _Rins pov_

It was still and silent. I sat there in my cell alone in the cold staring at the ground wondering to myself, _what do I do now? What do I tell Yukio and Emi?_ "Geez! I'm such an idiot! What am supposed to do!?" I stomped on the ground as I shouted as it echoed through the long silent halls. The silence continued on for about another 30 minutes as I sat there, there was silence then footsteps. They came closer. I would have thought that it would have been Samuel or some exorcist so I turned my head to face them but, it was Yukio and Emi! I looked at Yukio and he looked right back at me, snarled, then turned his head. I went to get up but I looked at the ground and didn't move.

"Rin, did you want this to happen?" Emi's sweet voice called to me as she spoke.

"I, no! At least, not now," I studdered to say this because it was true, "What do mean 'not now' Rin?" Yukio turned to face me with disbelief.

"Well, I... Before I um, this. Gaaaah! How do I say it!? I never knew that I cared about," I was interrupted by Yukio, "Answer me Rin!"

"Fine! Before all of this I, I wanted to see him dead! I felt like I wouldn't feel like this anymore if he was gone. I was sick and tired of the lies, but I never knew that he cared... Like that," I replied.

Yukio grunted then almost broke Emi's ears he yelled so loud at me, "You **WANTED** to **KILL** him!? I can't even believe that you're sorry right now, I... You!"

"Yukio calm down!" Emi begged him to stop, he didn't, "No Emi! If Rin hadn't come back if you had never left... I would not be worrying about everything!" Emi backed off as she looked down.

"Yukio! That was a little much..." I said calmly (or tried to), "Yeah like I care, she's a **DEMON**!"

Everyone was silent and still, I wanted to scream, and it looked like Emi was gonna cry.

"Alright, alright... rap it up!" Samuel came down the hall, "Yukio, apologize to Emi." He demanded.

"Sorry, Emi..." Yukio didn't even sound sorry, I knew he wasn't.

"Rin, Emi, Yukio... Tell me whats going on."

Time passed really slowly as we all told him what happened, I saw then that Yukio wasn't the sweet younger brother to me anymore. I guess that what I said before really got to him, and Emi she... couldn't even look at Yukio.

An hour passed and Samuel decided it would be best for me to work things out at home (monastery). I didn't feel right about going back, I caused so many problems for everyone. It's all my fault. I knew I was wrong I knew that I did... but somewhere I knew I didn't want to stay, I didn't belong here anymore. I don't want to cause anyone any more problems. _Will they even care if I leave?_

The car ride was filled with terrible jokes made by Samuel, no one talked at all.

When we got to the Monastery everyone was waiting, Emi and Yukio got out first. I slowly stepped out of the car and, they all looked at me, shocked.

 **SO WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK OFF THIS CHAPTER? I KNOW ITS BEEN A WHILE BUT I FELT LIKE WRITING TO TAKE THE STRESS OFF! :)**

 **HAVE ANY IDEAS? COMMENT OR PM ME IF YOU WANT YOUR IDEA TO MAYBE BE ADDED IN A WAY TO THIS STORY!**


	9. REWRITE

**ALRIGHT ALRIGJT!!! Omg i cant spell today XD**

ok getting on point i have come to a point were ive talked with my friends and have decided to re write XD

what it will be called?

no clue XD

but have an idea for the beginning so thats good

same kimd of story line but better execution

NO MORE YEAR GAPS!!! YEAHHSHSHSHSHS

XD

so nows your time to contribute!!

share ideas!!

and btw

im gonna start hopping to write chapters that are 1k or more words so now more quick reads...

i hope at least

so now gonna update a new story tmrow so...

noght peeps and well fot me XD


End file.
